A sus ojos
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Abbacchio reflexiona sobre su vida al lado de Bruno luego de traicionar al jefe. Detrás de esto, una historia tan ardiente como dolorosa se oculta entre las filas de Passione, destapando sus más oscuros secretos de su más intenso amor. Un fic de Leone Abbacchio x Bruno Buccellati. (Yaoi/BL/Chico x chico) One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : JJBA, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hirohiko Araki, David Production.

 **NA.** Estoy tomando en cuenta la novela Purple Haze Feedback (Novela oficial de JJBA), aunque si no la han leído no es importante, he recapitulado y citado el único fragmento (la primera conversación entre Fugo y Abbacchio) que he tomado en cuenta. La novela es propiedad de Kouhel Kadono.

* * *

 _Sí puedo decir algo ahora, mirando mis zapatos chocar entre ellos en un movimiento impreciso como mi respiración, como mi ritmo cardíaco, como mi futura decisión y mi vida en sí, entiendo entonces, como un rayo, como una idea que no tiene nada que ver con el ahora, -con lo que tengo que hacer y decir en unos segundos-, entiendo que el azul del cielo siempre me recordó a sus ojos._

 _Miro arriba un segundo y comprendo entonces que no puedo huir de su mirada, a pesar de que me he girado para evitarlo, a pesar de que quiero levantarme y correr hacia ningún lado con la intención de escapar de su vista y que no me haga dudar y sucumbir ante la decisión que él considera obvia... me doy cuenta entonces, rodeado de un azul deslumbrante en lo alto, que no puedo._

 _No puedo irme, no puedo escapar, no puedo evitarlo siquiera, pues sus ojos habitan en mí cabeza como las nubes en el firmamento._

 _Sonrío para mis adentros, sintiendo mis manos temblar por los nervios y la incertidumbre, pero me doy el lujo de reír en mi fuero interno, de pensar, de saber qué hacía unos momentos mientras hablaba se dirigía a mí y a nadie más._

 _Y sé que quiero seguir ahí, que quiero girar y mirarlo, a pesar de que tengo miedo, a pesar de que todo esto significa un suicidio, a pesar de que no estoy seguro de nada y de que parece una completa estupidez o una broma._

 _Pero, quizá no importaba, por qué, cuando miraba sus ojos, encontraba paz, encontraba la tranquilidad y la esperanza, miraba en ellos el cielo, el mar... sus ojos eran así de profundos, un hermoso fuego azul, un refugio en el infierno, un pozo sin fondo de bordes acolchonados, de espinas sin rosas tendidas sobre el suelo cálido, y al fondo de sus ojos, reflejado en un efímero parpadeo tan titilante y fugaz como una estrella, atravesando aquel tornado color zafiro, estaba yo..._

 _Yo, al final de sus ojos..._

...

La lluvia caía, a cada momento un poco menos fuerte, estaba seguro de que pronto sería una suave brisa y finalmente podrían partir a casa. Los autos pasaban sobre el pavimento negro y revoloteaban el agua encharcada de las calles en esa ciudad, mojando con gracia casi romántica a algunas parejas que aún andaban de la mano por las banquetas a esas horas de la noche, felices, alegres, ajenas a todo mal, enfocadas en sus rápidas e intensas vidas.

En la radio sonaba una canción de Claudio Monteverdi en una estación de música clásica que él adoraba en demasía, llevando casi inconscientemente el ritmo con sus manos, que posadas sobre el volante golpeaban el plástico con la punta de los dedos, contemplando el color de las gotas de lluvia iluminándose con las luces rojas y azules de la patrulla donde ahora aguardaba adentro, ensordecido ya por el sonoro estruendo de la pasada tormenta sobre el capote del auto, a su lado, su silencioso compañero jugaba con una pequeña bola de plástico entre sus manos, asunto absolutamente irrelevante para él, cada uno parecía lo suficientemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Parece que finalmente parará...— comentó, a lo que Abbacchio sólo asintió, mirando por la ventana empañada la lluvia golpeando el pavimento afuera. —Oye... — llamó una vez que la canción finalizó y un preámbulo que daba paso a la voz del locutor anunciando algunas cosas sonaba en la radio. —Abbacchio — insistió tras la nula inmutación del otro. El mencionado frunció los labios, estando tan cerca y encerrados en el mismo auto se le hacía una idea obvia que se estuviera dirigiendo a él, y que él sin duda estuviera escuchando, pero para su compañero, una respuesta física y verbal siempre había parecido necesaria.

—Mnh...— apenas soltó, girando sus ojos un momento a él para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, moviendo su vista inmediatamente de regreso al volante, siempre había sido demasiado malo para socializar, y el contacto visual o físico no era su fuerte en absoluto.

—Estaba pensado... — comenzó el muchacho, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo, jugando con esa pelota de plástico mientras se decidía a hablar. Abbacchio se preocupó ante su larga pausa, pues últimamente una especie de paranoia culposa se reflejaba dentro de su cabeza con aguda intensidad.

Bajó el volumen de la radio y prestó atención, mirando el rostro de su compañero que por el momento lo evitaba, sintiendo sincera mortificación por lo que fuera a decirle. Sin embargo, cuando levantó su vista y lo miró fijamente, Abbacchio encontró eso que siempre le inquietaba, la forma en que el chico lo veía, una mezcla entre admiración y encandilamiento. —Esperaba, que pudiéramos salir mañana después del trabajo, tú y yo... No sé, a... a... Un billar o un bar... Por un trago... Bueno sí quieres, yo...— Abbacchio soltó una risa baja, volviendo su vista al frente y regresando sus manos a sujetar el volante, manteniendo aquella curva sobre sus labios.

—Sí, está bien — respondió con suavidad.

El chico le recordaba a él mismo por lo tímido y solitario que llegaba a ser, lo suficientemente callado y entregado que lo hacía pensar en él cuando comenzó su sueño de ser policía. Aunque ahora Abbacchio fuese sólo una sombra de sí mismo y quién había deseado ser, su timidez se convirtió lentamente en una reacia actitud contra le gente y un carácter demasiado tosco con el afana de alejar a los demás de su alrededor.

Últimamente vivía bebiendo y revolcándose con prostitutas o con cualquier chica fácil que encontrara, buscando una satisfacción que no encontraba y se volvía en su contra en un vacío sinsentido. Abbacchio era un cadáver andante, así se sentía, el alcohol y las mujeres lo habían vuelto un cascarón vacío.

Un monstruo, un recipiente, amargando y sin motivación.

Quizá, pensó un segundo, entablar una amistad con ese muchacho no parecía una mala idea.

De reojo, lo miró sonreír genuinamente, y se sintió feliz por ello, esperaba poder salir de su rutina pútrida, estaba bien si era con él... quiso creer.

...

 _Fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír, al siguiente día, fue asesinado por una estupidez mía. Al siguiente día, le fallé, y me fallé, y le fallé a todo el mundo. Al siguiente día me desmoroné como la fachada que era. Cómo la mentira que era._

 _Tal vez nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho y de las múltiples razones por las cuales odiaba que la gente me mirara hasta que estuve sentado en esa silla durante mi juicio en el juzgado._

 _Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí mientras yo sólo veía las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. Todos los pares de ojos sobre mi persona, todas en silencio lanzaban mensajes a diestra y siniestra, marcandome._

 _Odio, rechazo, vergüenza, miedo, asco, rencor, pena._

 _Y no era la primera vez, lo sabía, durante toda mi vida había sido eso, un rechazado. Un fracaso. Una burla. Quizá esa era la razón por la que había decidido ser policía, buscando justicia, buscando ayudar, buscando la mirada de aprobación y cariño que tanto anhelaba. Que nunca recibí. Fue también esa la razón por la que comencé a recibir sobornos, luego de decepcionarme del departamento de policía, luego de decepcionarme de mí, de todos, de no recibir lo que había buscado. Entonces perdí la fe, en mí, en mis compañeros, en la sociedad, buscando miradas de aprobación por otro lado, de delincuentes, de corruptos que daban visto bueno a la forma ilícita en la que yo estaba trabajando, de la basura en la que me había transformado en el trabajo y en el adefesio sin razón en la que me convertía en las noches._

 _¿Y qué recibí? Miradas de asco de la gente en la calle, miradas de deseo carnal y sinsentido de las chicas en los bares, miradas de interés de las prostitutas y de los mafiosos que buscaban cubrir sus crímenes con dinero. Miradas de burla, miradas de desprecio, miradas llenas de indiferencia._

 _Pero esa última, esa última mirada que había visto en mi compañero tendido en el suelo había acabado con la poca sensación de humanidad y autoestima que quedaba dentro de mí. En sus ojos sólo encontré muerte._

 _No podía levantar la mirada después de eso, no podía enfrentar a nadie, ni mirar a nadie._

 _Sentí que jamás podría volver a hacerlo._

 _Que no merecía hacerlo, nunca._

 _Las palabras del juez sonaron y fui declarado culpable de complicidad en el homicidio y de actos ilícitos en el departamento de policía, aceptar sobornos y encubrimiento criminal._

 _Después de la palabra "culpable" la vida se me había terminado, y esperaba que fuese literalmente._

…

Las celdas en el ministerio público de los que aún no eran procesados lucían lúgubres, tristes y silenciosas. No había diferencia real entre la cárcel y ese lugar, a sólo un paso antes de que todo finalmente se acabase y la sentencia fuese dictaminada. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo le darían, pero si era sincero le daba exactamente igual, no era como si eso cambiara algo. En realidad, no tenía a nada ni a nadie fuera por lo cual quisiera regresar a las calles, y de hecho, dudaba mucho que eso fuese a pasarle.

Unos pasos de tacón comenzaron a sonar por el pasillo apenas iluminado, los detenidos no tenían visitas por lo que intuyó era un policía, sin embargo, un delgado y joven muchacho extravagante apareció en su campo visual, vestido de pantalones rojos con agujeros y una chaqueta café notablemente mojada por la lluvia del exterior, cubriendo con esta lo que parecía un saco del mismo color y acabado de los pantalones. Se detuvo frente a su celda y tuvo que fruncir la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, el chico no olía a nada, pero en su rostro y sus afilados ojos pudo notar que clase de persona era. Una basura, como él, como cada persona en los bares con las que se había topado, todos despedían ese aura, de fracaso, de haber sido traicionados, de ser un abandonado. Abbacchio sólo pudo mirarlo con desprecio desde su lugar al fondo de la celda.

—Sé razonable, Abbacchio. Si un hombre como tú va a prisión, acabará muerto. Sabes lo que les pasa a los ex policías allí dentro. Los guardias no te ayudarán; te odian más que nadie allí —habló, y por lo que decía además del extraño privilegio que tenía como para que lo dejaran entrar ahí, supo que se trataba de un mafioso. Un chico tan joven metido en esa mierda, a esas alturas, ya no le sorprendía nada. — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pidieron que ignoraras cuando te pagaron? He oído que dudaste cuando debiste dispararle al sospechoso. ¿Fue por qué podía extorsionarte con algo? — Abbacchio lo escuchó hablar, pero no puso atención a lo que decía, se fijó en algo más, en algo que quizá aquel chico no podía siquiera percibir de sí mismo.

Era, sin duda, un sujeto que se veía de lejos poco amistoso, bravo, tocado hasta el fondo y tirado en la basura como un desecho. ¿Cómo podía pararse ahí, detrás de esos barrotes y hablarle con la seguridad y la confianza con la que lo hacía? No lo entendía, era un zombi, como él, como las prostitutas, como la gente que conocía en las calles, era un perro sucio como él, como el mafioso que mató a su amigo, como todas esas ratas de alcantarilla… era lo mismo, pero no, quizá… es que había sido lo mismo y aun lucía como si fuera alguien como él. Detrás de esos ojos caídos y decepcionados, había algo más, algo que lo hacía ponerse firme y casi rogar por una respuesta. Había un brillo al fondo de esas pupilas, un algo que hacía mover su agusanado cuerpo y lo había llevado hasta ahí. En esos ojos, había esperanza.

— ¿Eran drogas? ¿Ese tipo estaba manejando drogas y lo dejaste libre? — Abbacchio frunció, ¿cómo lo hacía? Se veía tan lleno de sí mismo, tan vacuo y superficial, tan joven… — ¿Sólo vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, sin resistir más.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué hace que un chico superficial como tú se vea tan serio? — frunció más el ceño, escudriñando al chico.

—Esto… ¿Qué?

—Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes. Los dos somos escoria, así que, ¿Qué te hace sentir tan seguro de ti mismo?

—Esto… Abbacchio, yo…

—Sé que eres como yo. Sé que eres un fracaso, puedo ver tus ojos marchitos. Así que, ¿de dónde sacas tanta confianza?

—Siento que esto debería ofenderme…

—Dime por qué, y te diré lo que sé.

— ¿Que te diga qué, exactamente?

—Tu razón para vivir. Dime qué es lo que te mantiene con vida.

—Sólo he jurado lealtad a mi sindicato.

—Entonces dime cómo puedo hacer lo mismo — replicó, intrigado, pero aquel chico pareció demasiado extrañado con la petición.

— ¿Quieres… unirte?

—Si te alcanza a ti para vivir, entonces vale la pena intentarlo.

—Eres un ex policía. Nunca vas a ascender y nunca te van a dar tu propio territorio. Serás el subordinado de otro por el resto de tu vida. ¿Estás listo para eso? Ah y eso si nadie te apuñala por la espalda. La familia no va a protegerte, no de verdad al menos. Estarás mejor aceptando un dinero, mudándote a otro país y viviendo como puedas. — Abbacchio sólo frunció, y el muchacho aquel sabía que no diría nada hasta que arreglaran esa situación. Abbacchio lo miró marcharse, en realidad no tenía idea de por qué había pedido eso, no tenía verdadero deseo de vivir, pero, mirar ese brillo en aquel chico, lo había dejado realmente tentado. Sí iba a morir, quería conocer la causa de aquella motivación tan conmovedora.

…

 _El chico que fue a verme, Fugo, regresó más pronto de lo que hubiera creído -principalmente por qué pensé que no volvería- y a juzgar por su rostro engreído arrugado en una mueca de furia, él tampoco pensó que su jefe inmediato lo haría regresar. Rodé los ojos con molestia al verlo de nuevo, pero detrás de él, una figura más alta y estilizada, con porte elegante y un andar digno de la alta alcurnia apareció de entre las sombras._

 _Fue la primera vez que miré a Bruno, y más importante que eso, fue la primera vez que ÉL me miró a mí._

 _Posiblemente puse una cara de estúpido, o simplemente el rostro de perpetua indiferencia se esfumó de mi rostro al contemplarlo._

 _No estaba maravillado por su aspecto, que por supuesto era imponente, pero no al punto de ponerte incómodo, imponente al punto que uno sentía admiración y quería entregarse de una a su servicio. Y a pesar de que era jodidamente bello para ser un hombre, con un rostro fino y un corte bastante afeminado, lo que me dejó estupefacto fueron sus ojos. Y no, no era por qué fueran hermosamente azules, o por qué fuesen perfectamente bellos y alineados en su rostro, era por la manera en la que él me miraba, alguien como él a alguien como yo._

 _Había esperado a un hombre con gran presencia que mandara con mano dura y que con una mirada te pusiera frío y tieso, que esa era la razón por la que Fugo se miraba tan motivado a pesar de ser un mocoso vanidoso, que era el miedo mezclado con flaqueza ante una grandeza lo que lo forzaba a mantenerse tan serio y firme._

 _Y no._

 _Ahí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo de la celda como una cucaracha aplastada o un trozo de basura sin valor, escudriñado por un par de luceros brillantes y contrastantes con todo el gris de alrededor. Él sujetaba los barrotes de la celda sin miedo a ensuciarse mientras se mantenía fijo en mí. Y yo, desparpajado en el suelo aún, pensando por un segundo que debería esconder mi pútrida presencia de su belleza, me quedé ahí, sin hacer un movimiento. Y es que era impresionante, pues su mirada parecía cálida, era un manto suave alrededor de uno, era el regazo de una madre._

 _Bruno me miraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, de sus pupilas no salía ni odio, ni asco, ni desprecio. Él me veía como a una persona, como a un igual, con esperanza, con fe, incluso me atrevería a decir que con amor. En los ojos de Bruno, yo era una persona._

 _Miró a Fugo y le dio un suave asentimiento, sin decir una palabra. Y noté también que me miraba como a su subordinado, ni más, ni menos, era la misma manera llena de calidez la que le dio a Fugo. Bruno tenía ese fantástico don de mirarte y hacerte sentir que valía la pena continuar con tu vida._

 _Qué uno como persona valía la pena._

 _En sus ojos, parecía que merecíamos una segunda oportunidad._

...

Narancia gritó algo, escandalosamente como solía hacerlo cada que algo lo emocionaba, Fugo saltó sobre él y empezaron una persecución bastante infantil en la sala, peleándose por el control remoto como dos pequeños críos. Mista reía desde su lugar en la alfombra, aprovechando la distracción en sus compañeros para tomar poder del televisor, mirando un programa de comedia barata que le parecía bastante entretenido.

En un sofá ligeramente apartado, Bruno descansaba con una taza de té sobre las manos y las piernas cruzadas, al lado de él, como su guardia o guarda espaldas personal, firme y con un rostro impasible, Abbacchio miraba la escena con una impaciencia que quizá nadie comprendía. Narancia sacó de algún lado su navaja y comenzó a forcejear con ella, entonces Abbachio supo que era momento de terminar con esa horda de tonterías que casualmente resultaba la mierda de todos los días.

— ¡Suficiente! — soló bastó que dijera aquellas palabras en un tono alto para que los chicos se detuviera. No era que Abbacchio mandara o impusiera, pero todos conocían su carácter perfectamente y lo último que buscaban era tener sobre ellos sus regaños y ese mal genio por lo que sería una semana antes de que se le pasara el enfado.

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir ya, Narancia? — sugirió Bruno con su suave voz de arrullo, sabía muy bien que el chico, de entre todos, era el que más funcionaba como un pequeño niño, y que siempre se le facilitaba obedecer órdenes, de hecho, parecía agradarle que la gente le dijera qué hacer.

—Bien, es tarde, así que lo haré Bruno, ¡Nos vemos mañana! — siempre entusiasta se despidió, comenzando a subir las escaleras a toda prisa; detrás de él, Fugo subió, discutiendo algo sobre quién apuñalaría a quien mientras todos dormían o si Fugo había envenenado la cena con su Stand.

Buccellati rió por lo bajo, cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano izquierda mientras la tacita de porcelana pendía de sus finos dedos en la mano derecha. Abbacchio apenas y mostró un leve gesto de diversión, enfocándose en mista, que seguía tirado en el suelo frente al televisor. — Mista, iré a la cama, ¿vienes luego de mí? — en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos había aprendido como mover todo a su fácil conveniencia, y a pesar de que a todos los apreciaba, siempre buscaba sus debilidades para jugar con ellos sin ninguna clase de remordimientos.

— ¡No creas que soy tan tonto! — Mista gritó, poniéndose de pie y apuntando a Abbacchio rudamente. —Sí subes antes que yo, tendría que ser el cuarto en subir, ¡y eso ni de chiste! — negó fuertemente, saltando el sillón de un movimiento y corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras como si Abbacchio tuviera verdadero interés en llegar a la segunda planta antes que él.

Bruno soltó una suave risa, genuinamente divertido con ver a Mista tan asustado al respecto del número cuatro, y más que nada, de saber que había caído en una provocación tan obvia y boba. Abbacchio acompañó su risa apenas, esperando unos momentos a que las puertas superiores estuvieran cerradas y estuviera seguro que estaban completamente solos.

Se puso de pie frente a Bruno, arrodillándose y acostando su cabeza en el regazo de Buccellati un momento después, quien se acomodó para poder acogerlo sobre sus piernas, dejando la taza de té vacía en un pequeño mueble contiguo al lugar donde estaban. Abbacchio aspiró el aroma de su jefe y pegó su rostro a sus finas piernas, levantando después la mirada para encontrar los ojos que ya lo observaban con ternura.

Las primeras veces que Abbacchio había hecho eso, Bruno había pedido que se pusiera de pie, algo incómodo y avergonzado con que Leone se arrodillara por él. Sin embargo, la insistencia de este a hacerlo lo hacía tomar ahora ese acto con calma y normalidad siempre que estaban solos, complaciendo a su subordinado al dejándolo reposar su rostro en sus rodillas y que sus manos rodearan sus piernas que colgaban del sillón.

—Te ha crecido el cabello — comentó Buccellati, acariciando la cabeza de Leone y pasando sus dedos por las hebras albinas del otro.

—Ah pasado ya un tiempo — respondió pasivo, disfrutando el tacto que su jefe tenía para con él, buscando que Buccellati profundizara las caricias con sus dedos. Por un momento, al girar su rostro a la mano de Bruno buscando su tacto, se sintió un gato, o un perro, o cualquier tipo de mascota, no importaba, de hecho, quizá quería serlo, quizá por eso se ponía en esa posición y le miraba desde abajo, buscando ser mirado también, buscando tener esos ojos sólo para sí, para su egoísta deleite.

—Abbacchio, hay algo que debo preguntarte — la voz de Bruno sonó seria, por lo que sabía que el tema a tratar era sobre el trabajo, cuestión que lo incomodaba en demasía, puesto que, a pesar de que entre los dos había más cercanía que con el resto del grupo, también había demasiadas cosas que ocultar con respecto a sus labores como mafiosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, mirando con ceño fruncido, señal que Bruno de inmediato tomó como señal, le estaba ocultando justamente lo que él quería saber.

— ¿Quién estaba vendiendo narcóticos en las escuelas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Las drogas venían de Passione? — Abbacchio apretó los labios, sintiendo miedo de que Bruno apartase la mirada de él, de que sus ojos se volvieran hielo. Era débil, Bruno era su debilidad, y este mismo lo sabía, por eso había preferido tomarlo en ese momento, completamente a solas.

—No sé — respondió, pero su barbilla tembló, dubitativa.

— ¿No sabes? — Bruno acarició la mejilla de Abbacchio, quizá fue su imaginación, pero casi lució seductor, lo estaba sobornando por caricias, y con un demonio que estaba funcionando.

—Fugo y yo nos encargamos, no tienes por qué… — Bruno se puso de pie bruscamente, rozando el rostro de Leone, quien apenas pudo evitar su movimiento, que aunque no había tenido la intención de golpearlo, por la proximidad había sido algo casi inevitable de hacer.

—Me lo han ocultado… ¿Por qué? — Buccellati preguntó, moviéndose por el cuarto hasta darle la espalda.

—Fugo lo sugirió, estuve de acuerdo, eso no era algo para ti… — quiso arrastrarse hasta él de nuevo, pero Bruno dio otro paso, un poco más lejos de su dirección.

— ¿Por qué? — reiteró, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar que Abbacchio mirara su rostro decepcionado y entristecido.

—Tú… eres demasiado frágil cuando se trata de niños… — comenzó, mirando fijamente los pies de su jefe inmediato a un metro de él. —Los niños y las drogas, siempre te pone mal, y… no queríamos que te pusieras… sensible — explicó, Bruno se giró un poco, esta vez, pensativo.

— ¿El que las vendía…?

—Sí, era un menor de edad… — Bruno mostró en su rostro dolor y debilidad.

— ¿Y la orden…?

—Teníamos que _encargarnos_ de él — soltó la verdad, a pesar de que había prometido a Fugo no hacerlo, ahí estaba, tan vulnerable y abierto como un libro para él.

— No debiste callarlo — finalmente se giró en su dirección, extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Abbacchio no lo rechazó, levantándose y acariciando en un suave tacto la delicada piel de Bruno.

—Tenía que hacerlo — insistió, convencido de ello. —Sino, tú serías el que llevaría esa carga, y no puedo permitirlo, Fugo y yo ya no tenemos salvación… pero tú, no puedo dejar que cargues algo como eso en tu conciencia…

—Lo habría resistido — Abbacchio negó, y Bruno bajó unos momentos la mirada. —Habría buscado una solución — otra negación por parte de su interlocutor se hizo presente. —Tengo que acostumbrarme un día a eso, supongo, ocultarlo de mí sólo hará que siga siendo así de vulnerable.

—No quiero — Bruno se impactó ante esa respuesta tan abrupta, frunciendo sus suaves facciones un momento.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero… no quiero que te acostumbres a eso, por qué ser tan compasivo, es lo que te hace ser tú — expresó, dando un paso en su dirección, dejando apenas separados sus cuerpos. —Y… yo no soportaría que hubiese una mancha o arrepentimiento que ensombreciera tus ojos — al tiempo, posó sus manos de delgados y largos dedos pálidos sobre las mejillas de Bruno, apresando su rostro entre ellas. —Me gusta como luces así, me gustas así… — dijo, mirando sus ojos fijamente, cerrando toda la distancia con él hasta el punto que parecía que quería fusionarse en ese momento de un solo movimiento. Bruno quiso dar un paso atrás, pero no pudo –y tampoco luchó demasiado-, pues la mano derecha de Abbacchio bajó hasta sostener su cintura, rodeándolo y apresándolo, pegándolo a su cuerpo hasta que daba la impresión de que no podrían estar más juntos. Abbacchio, desde su altura, miraba hacia abajo al pelinegro, quien no parecía emitir ni un parpadeo en su inmutable y perfecto rostro. —Me gustas, Bruno.

Después de admitir su sentir, cerró los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre sus rostros, pegando sus delineados labios sobre los de Bruno, besándolo. Jamás había sentido tanta electricidad en su vida, tanta energía, tanta adrenalina, tanto deseo y pasión y amor y todo lo que pudiera sentirse. Cerró los ojos por puro placer, deleitándose con la piel sobre la suya, con la respiración de Bruno convirtiéndose en su aliento. Lo besó, probando sus labios, insistiendo en la comisura hasta que literalmente obligó a Bruno a abrir la boca forzando su quijada desde fuera con su mano izquierda –la cual aún apresaba el rostro de Buccellati-, indagando con su lengua la boca del otro, probando su saliva, probando cada rincón, acariciando con su lengua la de Bruno, bebiendo de él, deseando poder ahogarse en ese beso que parecía maravilloso.

Que lucía fantasioso.

Que pintaba perfecto y plácido, complaciente.

Que parecía irreal, tan soñado, que Abbacchio no se dio cuenta de lo más importante del asunto.

Él estaba besando a Bruno.

No al revés.

Era un beso no correspondido.

Pero él, tan perdido en el amor bizarro y totalmente entregado, no notó ese hecho.

Él, pensando en la idea de que no había luchado por huir de sus brazos, estaba asumiendo que compartían pensamientos y sentimientos.

Bruno, durante todo lo que duró aquel acto, no movió un músculo en su rostro.

…

 _Esa fue la primera vez que me atreví a besarlo, luego, un incontable número de veces le siguieron._

 _Como un adolescente, emocionado, extasiado y excitado por todo, terminaba masturbándome más seguido y más veces de las que alguna vez puede contar a mis 15._

 _Como un loco, obsesionado -y tal vez de verdad lo estaba- buscaba cualquier pequeña y mínima oportunidad para posar mis labios desenfrenados sobre su rostro. Un instante en la sala donde apenas y rozaba nuestros rostros a espaldas del resto. En el auto cuando íbamos a algún lugar los dos, en el restaurante cuando el mesero se alejaba lo suficiente, en la casa durante las noches, cuando lo escuchaba ir al baño al final del pasillo y lo esperaba como un acosador, aprisionándolo contra la pared y bebiendo de su boca que aún mantenía el sabor a dentífrico. Cuando todos nos dejaban solos por las tardes y yo me volvía un demente y recostaba su persona en el sillón para luego subirme encima y besar sus labios tanto como quisiera, besar sus mejillas, besar su frente, su cuello... sus párpados._

 _Las cosas, eventualmente, cambiaron._

 _Y yo habría podido vivir así el resto de mi vida, sólo así, no pedía nada más. Incluso como su mascota que se aferra a sus piernas patéticamente. Sólo necesitaba una caricia de sus ojos para ser feliz._

 _Pero lo eché a perder, como era de esperarse._

 _Porque estaba enamorado._

 _Estaba demente._

 _Estaba loco por él._

 _Y lo más importante de todo, estaba ciego._

 _Estaba cegado por el resplandor de esos zafiros azules._

...

Se revolvió en la cama, abriendo los ojos cuando supo que esa noche no podría dormir tranquilo otra vez. La excitación lo había despertado, y no sólo eso, era la ansiedad y la duda lo que últimamente lo estaba matando. Pensaba en su sexualidad. Y no es que le preocupara exactamente el hecho de que Bruno, un hombre, le gustara. Era el primero que le gustaba, sin embargo, y pensaba firmemente que también sería el único. Y el _último_.

Se preguntó entonces, dudoso, si sucedía lo mismo con Buccellati, si atravesaba una incógnita vaga en una dualidad sin sentido considerando lo acontecido hasta el momento, o si él realmente era gay…

Más bien, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había notado algo especial que Bruno sintiera o demostrara para con alguien respecto a su sexualidad o sus deseos. Mista y Fugo con frecuencia soltaban obscenidades cuando veían a una chica linda en la televisión, incluso Narancia había hecho comentarios dulces sobre una señorita de la cuadra que asistía a la escuela media, era ella la principal motivación de Narancia para estudiar, quería ir con ella a la escuela, y si no era lo suficientemente paranoico, más de una vez lo había visto nervioso y sonrojado al lado de Fugo, pero quizá en esa idea se equivocaba.

Pero Bruno..., Bruno no hacía nada que lo delatara. Podía haber un desfile en traje de baño con modelos y él mantendría el rostro inmutable y a todas les daría una mirada calurosa y dulce. Pero... Tampoco es que él hubiese mirando a algún tipo por ahí con interés, y vaya que incluso él admitía la belleza de más de un hombre que hubiera conocido..., Buccellati, tranquilo e impasible ante cada uno de ellos.

Abbacchio por supuesto no tenía idea de que su subconsciente estaba dando finalmente en el blanco y su inquietud se derivaba de la sugerente no correspondencia que había tenido desde el primer momento, del que no era consiente aún pero dentro de él estaba latente y presente, picando y dejando todo en duda.

Si algo había aprendido de niño es que cuando algo se ocultaba es por qué estaba mal. Y no es que no hubiera ocultado y hecho cosas incorrectas en su vida, de hecho su existencia básicamente se componía de un montón de acciones incorrectas y mentiras, pero esta situación le estaba dando en la idea que no había considerado, justo en el clavo, justo en donde debió mirar primero para no hundirse en el lodo sin saber si el charco tenía o no salida una vez que pusiera un pie adentro.

¿Y luego qué?

La cuestión lo estaba matando.

Estaba realmente tranquilo con tener que esperar soledad para poder tocar a Bruno, pero... ¿sería de esa forma siempre? ¿Un secreto? ¿Un... un algo que se hace cuando nadie está mirando? ¿Un... un qué?

Ni siquiera sabía que era todo eso.

Tampoco es que estuviese impaciente o quisiera gritárselo al mundo, pero la duda envenenaba su mente poco a poco, el saber si genuinamente Bruno sentía algo, quería algo, o simplemente…

Negó, tratando de pensar en que Bruno tenía genuino interés en él, y que también había tenido atracción en algún otro ser humano –del sexo que fuera-, seguramente habría tenido que querer o desear a alguien en algún momento, se dijo.

Y sinceramente, pudo haber ignorado sus dudas y seguido toda su vida como estaba, pero las interrogantes y la desconfianza lo invadía y quería escuchar algo directamente de Bruno, de lo que él pensaba... De lo que él sentía.

Y es que no habían hablado de eso, sí pensaba con detenimiento.

Cuando estaban solos aprovechaba para besarlo y acompañados todo se iba en trabajo y banalidades.

¿Tendría que hablarlo con él?

¿Era buena idea?

Suspiró hondo, agobiado, él mismo le había remarcado a Fugo que su mayor defecto era pensar demasiado, y ahora estaba ahí, con un montón de ideas revoloteando en su mente incesantemente.

Necesitaba calma, y sólo Bruno podría dársela. Sólo sus palabras, sólo su calidez y su forma de arroparlo con su presencia, bastaba con que le dijera que todo estaba bien para calmar su pánico. Sólo una palabra, sólo una mirada.

.

Mista comió la última rebanada de pastel que Fugo y Narancia habían comprado de regreso a casa, Buccellati había comido apenas y Abbacchio tomó un pedazo sólo para que Mista no fuese el número cuatro, pero sinceramente no le apetecía ni un poco y no estaba de humor para molestar a su compañero al respecto.

—Prepararé más té — comentó Mista al mirar la tetera vacía, pero Abbacchio se adelantó, negándole una vez y sujetando él la pieza de cerámica en un movimiento.

—Lo haré yo, ¿por qué no te adelantas? — Mista entendió que sobraba en la escena, saliendo de inmediato de la cocina -donde habían partido en pastel-, Fugo y Narancia yacían en el pequeño comedor luego del recibidor, así que de nuevo estaban a solas en el diminuto cuarto que tenían como cocina donde apenas un fregadero, la estufa, el refrigerador y una mesa cajonera cabían; del techo algunos sartenes y trastes colgaban.

Bruno, en cuanto Mista los dejó y cerró la puerta, soltó su taza de té y la puso en la mesa, Abbacchio no lo notó pero pasó saliva duramente, quedándose tieso y firme donde estaba, sin despegar su mirada del piso, cualquiera que lo mirara, podría notar que estaba seriamente a disgusto.

—Bruno...— rompió el hielo luego de unos segundos que se le hicieron más incómodos de lo que se hubiera imaginado. La actitud inmóvil de Buccellati tampoco ayudaba, parecía... Como si sólo estuviera ahí preparándose para un cruel destino, anticipándose a lo que pensaba que sucedería después, a lo que ya lo había acostumbrado en la intimidad. — ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó, bastante nervioso, notando que Bruno no lo miraba, de hecho, notando claramente que lo evitaba, y sólo se encogía de hombros en su sitio como un niño regañado.

—Sí— soltó apenas, pero sus ojos no se levantaron del suelo ni un segundo, respondiendo sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada.

—Bruno, yo... — comenzó, pero este seguía ahí, tieso e inmóvil, como una pared, no estaba seguro siquiera si le estaba escuchando. —...he pensado qué... — Abbacchio no pudo seguir, la idea de que Bruno no le mirase lo estaba matando, golpeando dentro de él como nada había penetrado en su vida. Todas las dudas que había generado en estos días lo estaban ahogando, se alzaban como espuma, se levantaban como olas fieras en su mente, ennegrecidas, rugían latentes en su pensamiento, le gritaban cosas horribles... le susurraban la verdad.

Avanzó un paso en su dirección y luego de eso, después de lo que vio, no pudo dar ni uno más.

Bruno, por simple reflejo y acción inmediata, levantó las manos al frente de su cuerpo a modo de defensa, a modo de rechazo, como si el mundo se le fuera a venir encima y él inútilmente levantara las manos en su defensa.

Los ojos de Abbacchio se abrieron fuertemente al encontrarse con ese gesto que no dejaba ni una duda a la obvia interpretación.

Lo rechazaba.

Lo aborrecía.

Lo quería lejos de su ser.

En la mente de Abbacchio, sensible y acostumbrada al constante rechazo, una pequeña muestra de este por parte de la persona más importante en su vida, significaba el holocausto.

Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa incluso -aunque no lo era- y él habría entrado en esa situación, en la que había vivido hasta hace un poco: el absoluto auto desprecio. El saberse menospreciado de nuevo incitó a su mente a la desesperación absoluta. Pero más que eso, al saberse hecho a un lado por él, hizo que se sintiera odiarse, lo hundió en el lodo del que creyó haberse ido una vez, del que, con los ojos de Bruno se creyó a salvo, y ahora era este mismo quién lo empujaba de vuelta, en un movimiento.

Por qué ahora, un segundo había bastado para volverlo a la realidad -o a lo que él creía realidad- de un golpe.

Todo se resumía a la sencillez de la no correspondencia.

Y él todo este tiempo había actuado tan impulsivo que no había dado siquiera una oportunidad para detenerse y mirar la reacción del otro. Ahora se le presentaba de una forma escalofriante y lo hacía trizas. Lo hacía polvo en un sencillo chasquido de dedos.

Bruno, al siguiente segundo, se dio cuenta de sus actos y bajó los brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados con pesadez.

El silencio y la tensión se apoderaron de la escena, ambos se miraron a los ojos finalmente por un tiempo incalculable; los segundos parecían eternidades en esa incómoda e inesperada situación.

Abbacchio apretó uno de sus puños, con toda su fuerza, como si en el centro de su mano pudiera concentrar toda la rabia y revueltas emociones que estaban revoloteando su corazón.

-Tú... Tú no... — tartamudeo. Quizá nadie en el mundo está preparando para el rechazo, nunca nadie, por más que lo asegure, comprende dentro de su mente y frágil alma humana el dolor de un rechazo. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente o demente para soportarlo sin que su confianza se derrumbe, mucho menos cuando se creía correspondido hacía un momento atrás. — A ti no... No te gusta... Tú... No... No me... — paró de hablar, la voz le tembló. Necesitó tragar saliva en un intento desesperado por qué el nudo dentro de su garganta se desvaneciera. Pero su intento resultó, por supuesto, inútil. Bruno lo observó y su rostro se afligió, luciendo realmente conmovido, realmente arrepentido.

—Lo siento — murmuró, tratando de acercarse a Abbacchio pero esta vez fue él quien retrocedió, asustado. Deseó, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que Bruno le mirase con rechazo, con el odio que él necesita ver en esos ojos que lo seguían atravesando con calidez y comprensión. Necesitaba verlos rechazarlo para creerlo, para no querer aceptarlo y arrodillarse, lanzarse en el juego de apariencias al que al parecer había caído.

— ¡No! — dijo algo más fuerte que él mismo, ¿Era el poco orgullo que le quedaba? ¿O era simplemente rabia? ¿Quizá era que su mente se había quebrado tan rápido qué ahora se sentía fuera de sí? O quizás, sólo quizá, se sentía tan patético y tan imbécil por ser el idiota impulsivo de siempre que sentía que no necesitaba la compasión de Buccellati; que la traición de su propia mente, la ilusión que él solo se había creado, se venía abajo como el pesado telón que encubría la obra de una mentira tan obvia, dejándolo atorado contra el suelo, aprisionado con su peso. — ¿Por qué? — cuestionó en un aullido casi inaudible, un tanto censurado por el gimoteo inevitable del desesperante llanto que cual necesidad soltaba, queriendo exteriorizar físicamente el eco acústico que estaba resonando en su interior, un desparpajado y desigual sonoro quebradizo. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaba...? Yo... No lo habría hecho de ser así... ¿por qué tú...? — el cálido de sus lágrimas corrió por su rostro, silenciosas y brillantes, marcando un camino hasta la comisura de sus labios, probando en el momento su propio sabor; el salado que disfrazaba la amargura, que disfrazaba la inseguridad, la auto decepción, la traición.

—No es eso, lo siento, no tuve un buen día... — Expresó Bruno, hablando con tono bajo y dulce, en un gesto entre miedoso y desesperado.

Y lo que dijo no era ni por asomo una mentira. Buccellati habría podido seguir con eso toda su vida -al igual que Abbacchio-, estaba dispuesto a seguir quedándose ahí, siendo el cuerpo disponible en materia sí a su compañero le apetecía. Sin embargo, Buccellati no era la pared de piedra irrompible que sus subordinados pensaban, ni tampoco el sol radiante e inagotable que la gente en el pueblo idolatraba. Tampoco era el Dios que Abbacchio necesitaba. Era humano, sólo humano, incluso cuando a veces no lo parecía. Y ahí estaba, cansado y estresado, demasiado preocupado y desgastado por todas sus responsabilidades que añadir la opresión de Leone al fomentar su contacto en la intimidad, con tantos problemas nadando en su cabeza, parecía un verdadero agobio y lo había rechazado sin darse cuenta. Sin querer hacerlo de verdad, guiado más por una simple reacción que por su necedad y determinación de desear tirarse al suelo si era necesario para que los demás posaran sus pies en él y alcanzaran su felicidad y sus sueños. Ese era quizá, el más marcado defecto que cargaba. O virtud. Quizá un poco de ambos, después de todo, las cosas que los hacían grandes será un día las que terminarán por destruirlos.

—Ven aquí — pidió, extendiendo su mano con la gracia de un ave para tocar la de Abbacchio, pero esté la evadió, alejando su extremidad para ponerla tras su propia espalda en un movimiento brusco y agresivo.

— ¡No! — reiteró su grito, sin poder frenar los surcos de lágrimas que andaban aún desfilando por sus mejillas. —Ahora lo entiendo...— se pasó una mano por su rostro en un intento vago de borrar la huella exteriorizada de su dolor, pero sólo enrojeció su blanca piel con el tacto, aumentando la impresión de congoja en sus facciones. Bruno, lastimado, intentó una vez más el contacto físico, pero Abbacchio retrocedió todo lo que pudo, no más de tres pasos largos dentro de ese estrecho lugar. —Deja de actuar — pidió en un genuino ruego desesperado, sin entender, pues estaba en su persona no saber escuchar, no saber detenerse a considerar demasiado a alguien o a algo. A veces, los humanos tienden a generar su propio sufrimiento a través de la autocompasión y el autoengaño, Leone tendía a tirar todo por la borda y culpar a otros cuando algo se le salía de las manos y lo hería, seguido, por supuesto, del auto desprecio y autodestrucción sinsentido.

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía algo muy diferente a las situaciones desafortunadas que habían cruzado por su vida antes, no tenía ganas de ir y hacer desorden o embriagarse, tampoco tenía ganas de golpearse o lastimarse, mucho menos de ver algunas chicas y desquitar con ellas su frustración.

Sólo el oscuro odio hacía su propia persona crecía en su interior, la sensación de perderse a sí mismo, como si se desvaneciera esa versión de sí dejando atrás sólo una sombra, sólo la nada; quedando únicamente esa sensación, seca y tosca, rodeando su cuerpo y dejándolo frío, dejándolo en la oscuridad gélida totalmente al descubierto.

Pensó en la necesidad del abrazo de una madre, en el cobijo y la calidez de sus brazos y su hombro. Maldijo en su fuero interno, pues su corazón latió doloroso al enterarse -quizá a conciencia en ese mismo momento- que lo más cercano a ese regazo prometido era el mismísimo Buccellati.

Lo idolatraba y amaba como a una madre, como a un padre, un hermano, un mentor, un amante, como el cielo y las nubes, como el agua y el fuego, como el aire y las flores, como al sol, como a la vida... lo amaba como se amaba al mismo amor. Lo amaba como si él cargara consigo el significado de su propia vida. Pero Abbacchio aún no entendía la compleja -y simple, al tiempo- razón de su sentir. No, aún no, era temprano para su mente y alma comprenderlo. Por eso es que no podía entenderlo o explicarlo en su interior, por eso la quebradiza sensación común del rompimiento romántico no estaba saliendo a flote. Un dolor, aún más fuerte y profundo, pero verdaderamente diferente, era el que se asomaba ahora por cada pedazo de su piel.

Decidía, entonces, quedarse con la idea de un desamor, de uno que él pensó genuino y real por el impacto y sobresalto de los hechos, por la complejidad y por la rareza del ardor en su pecho.

Se tragó su verdad a medias, que era también una mentira a la mitad.

Demasiado necio aún para aceptar abrir los ojos.

Las escenas de los besos -ahora consiente en el saber y razonar la _no correspondencia_ que siempre estuvo presente-, lo abofeteaban con dureza, y lo hicieron sentir sucio y solo, como en la celda antes de que todo esto comenzara. Y su consuelo -lo entendía-, la misma cura y la causa de su dolor, eran la misma persona. — ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo si no querías? — la cuestión salió sin pensarlo, dentro de su cabeza, dentro de él, un ser tan egoísta y de agrio sentido de la vida, la causa que había impulsado a Buccellati no cabía en sus pensamientos -al menos no aún-, entendiendo la situación como una tontería. ¿Para qué había cedido en primera instancia a algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo? Era una estupidez.

—Porque tú sí — Bruno, tan agotado mentalmente para tratar de disfrazar la verdad -esa que aún estaba a medias dentro de la cabeza de Abbacchio- y llenar sus oídos de cosas bonitas que lo tranquilizaran, decidió soltar las cosas. Él no era alguien de mentiras particularmente, por lo que se inclinó de inmediato en la honestidad, después de todo, la razón de todo esto era Abbacchio y si lo pedía, él no iba a mentirle.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! Yo no lo habría hecho si tú no estabas de acuerdo — replicó, y con todo el derecho y con toda la verdad.

Pero ambos estaban necios en sus posiciones, necios en su ignorancia con respecto a los pensamientos del otro. Ambos también, indispuestos a comprender del todo a su contraparte.

—Te veías Feliz, yo... lo hice por ti... — abogó Buccellati a su favor, a su punto de vista donde él era capaz de cosas demasiado extremas o inusuales para buscar la felicidad y la satisfacción de las personas cercanas a él. No entendía, sin embargo, que lo de Abbacchio iba más allá de una fijación superficial, que no era sólo un deseo de besarlo, que conllevaba un montón de cosas más, que él no estaba cargando con besos, sino con sentimientos enormes que ni el mismo portador comprendía.

—No — soltó, tajante, frenando el tren de ideas de Buccellati —Esas cosas no se hacen así — Bruno entrecerró los ojos, pensativo ante aquello. Hilando por fin todo dentro de su mente, entendiendo que Abbacchio no estaba mal por un rechazo físico, sino por uno sentimental. Sino por uno espiritual. Todo cayó entonces tan obvio en su cabeza que se sintió estúpido un momento.

Su compañero estaba enamorado de él. Y él había estado alimentado la idea en su insistencia por complacer lo que pensó era un apego físico/sexual.

—Si no me querías... ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que sí? — finalmente la palabra buscada por los dos salió a la luz. Amor. Diferentes tipos de amor, cada uno a su deforme modo según la perspectiva dentro de su cabeza.

Buccellati lo entendió todo de una y la desesperación lo invadió. No por qué le correspondiera sentimentalmente, sino por qué ahora se sentía obligado a doblegar su propia persona hasta cumplir la satisfacción de su compañero. Abbacchio, por su parte, no entendía a Buccellati, ni tampoco a él, aún no del todo al menos. Entre los dos, era el más errado en cuánto a acciones e ideas.

—Déjame explicarte... — ofreció, esta vez en un semblante serio, dispuesto a expresar aquel punto de vista tan particular que no había sido explicado con palabras antes. Abbacchio negó profusamente, sintiendo más ganas de llorar y más ganas de abrazarlo y usar su hombro como refugio.

—Cállate — indicó, desviando la mirada para no flaquear y decidirse a quedarse ahí a escucharlo y auto convencerse de que alguna de sus ilusiones era cierta y sumirse en el lodo sin escapatoria al que había caído.

—Abbacchio por favor — Buccellati se acercó, sujetándolo del brazo, este trato de quitarse la mano pero Buccellati insistió, conmovido por el llanto y entendiendo al fin sus sentimientos, trató de ponerle las manos en el rostro para forzar ahora en iniciativa propia un beso.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó en lugar de eso, seco y ensordecedor, irrumpiendo en el cuarto y cortando todo de tajo.

Abbacchio mantuvo la mano en el aire un segundo más, casi como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer.

Había abofeteado a Buccellati.

Sin importarle que fuese más fuerte o que sus compañeros se fuesen en su contra después.

Bruno le miró con ojos expectantes y boquiabierto, incrédulo, sosteniéndose la mejilla izquierda donde había recibido aquel impacto.

— Hipócrita... — murmuró Abbacchio hacia él antes de salir a toda prisa de la cocina, sin importarle que los demás pudiesen verlo envuelto en su dolencia. Un momento después, el sonido de la puerta principal azotándose bestialmente se repitió como eco por las paredes de aquel pequeño hogar.

Buccellati, solo en la cocina, atinó a sentarse en el suelo y abrazar sus propias rodillas.

La bofetada había sido cosa de nada. Pero sintió genuinamente que le había dolido más de lo que hubiera podido soportar.

…

 _A veces uno no entiende por qué suceden las cosas, por qué la vida nos hace pasar por situaciones absurdas, estúpidas y dolorosas, y uno se aferra a la inútil idea de que el destino o Dios o algo ha hecho que sucedan las cosas con un propósito y que eventualmente aprenderemos de ellas y en algún momento, más adelante, nos servirán de algo._

 _Yo digo que todas esas ideas son una mierda para no querer admitir que somos unos imbéciles y la hemos cagado._

 _Ese día, sin embargo, quise pensar que la vida me daba una prueba, que el destino se regocijaba en su lugar –donde quiera que estuviera- por lo ingenuo que había sido y que luego de eso todo pasaría como siempre, que aprendería de ello y algún día pensaría en los hechos de forma reflexiva._

 _Hoy sé que no es así, que ni todos los problemas tienen solución, ni toda la mierda de tu vida es una lección narcisista y profunda. A veces la mierda solo es mierda y ningún destino nos obliga a ser unos idiotas para luego guiarnos a un determinado camino. Nosotros siempre elegimos el camino por el que avanzamos, nadie nos obliga a ser como somos, y si donde posas los pies duele y te conduce a un sendero tenebroso y sin salida, lamento informar que el único culpable siempre es uno mismo._

 _Salí como un trueno de casa y corrí como hacía tiempo no corría, aun con esa incómoda ropa en la que me metía todos los días para sentirme bien. Llegué a un bar, tomé asiento en la barra y sentí el pinchazo de las miradas en mi espalda, por todos lados una vez que mi llanto se reanudó y mi cara de piel blanquecina se enrojeció de nuevo. Cubrí mi boca para minimizar mi patético sonido y el barman se acercó a mí a preguntarme lo que bebería, por desgracia, y como ya había notado, no sentía ganas de beber, no sentía ganas de entrar a mí ya conocido círculo vicioso que yo titulaba "las idioteces que hago luego de cargarme otra cosa buena en mi vida"._

 _Vomité, en lugar de responder al hombre, mareado por el olor a alcohol y por mis propias ideas._

 _Vomité sobre mi mano que aun cubría mi boca y el líquido salió por todas partes entre mis dedos. El sujeto dijo algo pero no lo escuché, quizá me corrió o insultó, era tarde, yo me estaba saliendo solo de aquel lugar tan repentinamente como había entrado._

 _Entonces seguí caminando, y luego corriendo. Como si quisiera escapar de mí mismo, más que estar escapando de Bruno, yo quería huir de mí. La versión de un "mí" sin él, me provocaba nauseas. Me hacía odiarme, pero por más que corriera, yo seguía siendo yo, un yo sin él. Una vista que no me agradaba._

 _El sol se había ocultado hacía un rato cuando yo me detuve exhausto en lo que parecía un claro en las afueras de la ciudad, una limitada extensión de campo lleno de piedras, pasto y humedad que me sentó bien. Lo suficientemente silenciosa, lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio, de los olores y de la gente… de las miradas de desprecio que me seguían._

 _Esa noche me dediqué a llorar, y lloré todo lo que pude, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que incluso me había faltado llorar a través de estos años. No hice más que llorar hasta que no salían más lágrimas y solo eran gruesos gimoteos, luego sólo silencio, un llanto silencioso que sólo ocurría dentro de mi mente._

 _Quise pensar que tendría el valor de llegar a casa e irme, o pedir un cambio a otra sección de Passione, o lo que fuera, lo que fuera que se acoplara a la idea de desamor que aun volaba en mi mente._

 _Pero no pude, cuando puse un pie dentro de aquella casa compartida encontrando a todos sentados en la mesa y ellos me miraron, y aun sabiendo que llevaba el maquillaje batido en el rostro y los ojos hinchados combinando perfecto con el lodo y el pasto en mi cabello como la cereza del pastel, Bruno sostuvo en sus ojos el cariño de siempre. Y nada había cambiado en esas pozas azules que se fijaban en mí como su igual, con calidez._

 _Narancia corrió y se lanzó sobre mí, llorando como el crío que era, y yo lo abracé también, quizá por primera vez._

 _Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo y yo no entendí nada._

 _Al fondo, en silencio, con una sonrisa de disculpa, Bruno me miraba._

 _Y supe que no podría irme._

 _No lo hice ese día, y supongo que tampoco lo haré hoy._

…

Mista se recargó en su hombro, cansado y aburrido, Abbacchio no protestó pero no se sentía especialmente cómodo con su compañero tan cerca de él, sin embargo, no se quitó, solo subió el volumen a la música que sonaba fuertemente en sus audífonos grandes y se quedó mirando las imágenes del televisor que para él lucían sin sentido.

Luego de unos minutos, Abbacchio sintió la repentina mirada de Fugo, y a los segundos, Mista se quitó de su lado para observarlo también, extrañándolo e incomodándolo al punto que se zafó los audífonos y los miró, entre interrogante y enfadado.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Mista, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Entonces qué? — Abbacchio parpadeó con extrañeza, mirando a Fugo un momento, con la misma cuestión. Este se veía un poco más incómodo y algo apenado en comparación a Mista -a quién no parecía importarle nada y parecía no conocer la vergüenza- pero sus facciones no le decían nada a Leone, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas? — Abbacchio frunció el ceño y los miró a su típica manera, esa en donde parecía desear aniquilarlos con los ojos.

—No sé de qué hablan — se giró de nuevo en su lugar sobre el sillón, moviendo su reproductor de discos portátil listo para seguir en su laboriosa tarea de ignorarlos, pero Fugo casi salta de su sitio, impidiéndole seguir por la impresión al tomar la palabra de inmediato.

—La de grandes pechos, la rubia de vestido blanco que estabas abrazando el otro día... yo te vi — aseguró, apretando los labios un momento después, como si se hubiera arrepentido de decirlo, pues Fugo no era alguien que se metiera en esa clase de asuntos, pero tan influenciado y motivado por alguien como Mista, terminaba siendo un bruto inmaduro al igual que el joven Guido.

—Ah, ella — Abbacchio, sin embargo, no pareció molestarse, más bien lucía bastante indiferente al respecto. — Es mi novia — soltó sin meditarlo, teniendo que morder su lengua al momento. Era verdad que ellos salían frecuentemente, y que además mantenían relaciones sexuales y se tomaban de la mano cuando iban al cine o andaban por ahí, jamás había habido una pregunta como tal que formalizara el asunto, pero tanto él como ella mantenían el código de fidelidad -o al menos eso le gustaba pensar- y demás aspectos que conformaban una relación seria, por lo que muy probablemente, no mentía.

— ¿Tu novia? — preguntó Mista para confirmar, totalmente asombrado, saltando de su sitio y colocándose de rodillas sobre el sillón que los tres compartían para poder mirar mejor a Abbacchio, quién solo asintió, impasible. — ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?! — hizo un puchero, pero no podía ocultar la emoción y curiosidad de su rostro.

— ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Eres tan injusto! — La voz de Narancia tronó a sus espaldas y los tres chicos dentro de la sala giraron en esa dirección, encontrando a Narancia y a Buccellati de pie en la puerta, llegando finalmente de un trabajo al que habían asistido.

Narancia, Fugo y Mista comenzaron a soltar un sinfín de comentarios absurdos y fantasiosos sobre el tema, exigiendo a Fugo detalles sobre aquella chica que ahora era centro de una conversación morbosa y sinsentido. Abbacchio sólo miró a Bruno, quién no se movió de su posición en la entrada, mirando a Leone con la misma intensidad, casi sin parpadear, donde daba la impresión que era un reto silencioso y a muerte entre miradas, uno que no parecía tener un vencedor. Sin embargo, para Abbacchio significaba demasiado, trataba de encontrar una ranura en la expresión de Buccellati ahora que sabía eso, porque estaba seguro que lo había escuchado aun cuando él se había esforzado tanto en ocultarlo -aun cuando ni él sabía por qué.

Y es que después de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de que nada había parecido cambiar superficialmente, Abbacchio había cortado todo contacto físico o verbal con Buccellati que no fuera estrictamente de trabajo y cuando estaban acompañados. Todo entre él y Bruno; la amistad, confidencialidad y compañerismo que los había caracterizado desde el principio, ahora se había esfumado. De un día a otro, ya no había nada.

Pasados ahora unos pocos meses, Abbacchio había considerado a la chica como una buena candidata a ser su compañera, encontrando una clara insatisfacción romántica y sexual, pero siendo francos, ella era perfecta, el problema era él que no dejaba de pensar en los ojos de Bruno sobre su cuerpo, y con esa mentalidad sobre de sí, hasta la misma reina sería poca cosa. Y ahí estaba entonces, como el triste mentiroso y enfermo enamoradizo que era, con un atisbo de esperanza al desear encontrar celos o enojo en Bruno al saber que ahora él mantenía una relación con una dama de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, sólo encontró indiferencia, sólo encontró un muro frío donde esa pared imponente que era Bruno no se movía ni un poco. Ni la más mínima inmutación. Abbacchio apretó los puños en furia y palabras reprimidas lo ahogaron un segundo en su garganta, al tiempo, Buccellati le dedicó una sonrisa blanda y sincera, una en donde parecía decirle "saberlo me hace sentir feliz por ti".

—Suficiente — la voz de Abbacchio notaba irritación y los tres parlanchines cerraron la boca de una. —Si alguien vuelve a hacer un comentario sobre este tema, le cortaré la lengua — amenazó, levantándose de su lugar y andando al comedor, después de todo ahora que estaban reunidos significaba la hora de la cena.

Los tres menores asintieron, aunque a espaldas de Leone, Mista preguntó el tamaño de los senos con un gesto y Fugo le respondió con las manos en el volumen preciso sobre su propio pecho en un ademán demasiado explícito. Todos rieron ahogadamente y Abbacchio rodó los ojos, entendiendo que no habían tenido suficiente ya, pero prefiero ignorarlos, después de todo, su ira no tenía que ver precisamente con todo eso. Al menos no de forma directa.

Bruno dejó algunas bolsas que había traído sobre la mesa y en cuestión de unos minutos todos estaban sentados degustando la comida típica que el hombre de algún restaurante había regalado a Buccellati en agradecimiento a algo.

—Debo decirles...— comenzó Bruno, un tanto dubitativo pues se notaba la clara molestia de Abbacchio para con él. Los chicos le miraron atentos y él relajó su expresión para no alertarlos. —Un chico nuevo entrará al equipo — un silencio atacó la escena, dejando entre ver los rostros extrañados y prejuiciosos de los actuales miembros.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Fugo, uno de los que lucía más preocupado.

—No lo conocen — respondió Bruno, bajando la mirada a su plato, del cual no había dado ni un bocado.

— ¿Podemos verlo antes de que entre? — Mista cuestionó, no se veía entusiasmado pero tampoco en contra, le resultaba hasta cierto punto irrelevante, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros.

—No, lo conocerán mañana — la posición reacia y dura de Bruno al respecto del tema les hizo fruncir el ceño a sus subordinados, quienes encontraron extraña o hasta cierto punto sospechosa la manera en que lo decía, tan determinado y tan repentino, en él no era normal.

—Me niego a comenzar a vivir con un completo desconocido de un momento a otro — replicó Fugo, dejando ver su personalidad explosiva.

—No lo hará, me parece que en la escuela a la que asiste tiene dormitorios y es ahí donde vive...

—Espera — frenó Abbacchio, finalmente dejando entre ver su disgusto. — ¿Dijiste " _me parece_ "? — Bruno suspiró hondo, sin levantar la mirada a sus compañeros, como si hacerlo fuera a dejar alguna evidencia del secreto que ellos obviamente no descubrirían incluso al final de todo eso.

—Buccellati, entiendo que eres libre de elegir quién se une al grupo luego de que estos pasen la prueba pero... Esto me suena a que ni siquiera tienes idea de quién es ese muchacho, dime, sí va la escuela, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Vive con sus padres? ¿Ha huido de casa? ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad o está desamparado? — Fugo soltó, como si la conversación se hubiera vuelto un interrogatorio, creando una clara tensión en el ambiente.

—Desconozco los detalles — todos mutaron sus rostros a expresiones incrédulas y preocupadas, ¿Realmente Buccellati iba a meter a alguien que no conocía a la banda? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo llevaría a hacer semejante cosa?

—Entonces me niego a que venga — expuso Abbacchio, cruzando sus manos al frente y mirando a Bruno, demostrado en sus ojos el enojo y también la bravura al estarlo retando.

—Apoyo la moción, sí no lo conoces, ¿Cómo sabremos que no es un loco, traidor o espía? Es muy peligroso traerlo a casa — Mista y Narancia asintieron efusivos más por su deseo de participar que otra cosa.

—Bien, como quieran, lo citaré en el restaurante _Salento Montmartre_ , pediré al dueño que lo cierre para nosotros — Abbacchio se disgustó aún más por toda la molestia que iba a tomarse al respecto, y más por qué, al mirar los ojos de Bruno, encontró algo que no podía explicar.

Algo les estaba ocultando.

...

 _Después de esas palabras, el resto del día estuvo en absoluto silencio. No fui el único que notó aquella extraña actitud de Bruno. Estaba claro que él nos conocía, pero nosotros a él también, más aún que todos nosotros habíamos apoyado nuestros sueños e ilusiones en su persona._

 _Lo veíamos como a un padre._

 _O a un madre, incluso, especialmente Narancia que tuvo la ausencia de la suya y a menudo se cuelga de la espalda de Buccellati como un crío y pide que le lleve a arropar, no importa si el muchacho mata sin pensarlo con su cuchillo, a ojos de Buccellati, es apenas un niño. Posiblemente, ahora entiendo que todos lo somos._

 _Compartimos una mirada entre los subordinados y entendimos que aquel nuevo miembro no sería bien recibido por ninguno de nosotros, después de todo, la manera de Buccellati al traerlo sin conocerlo y la extraña forma en que parecía confiar en él a pesar de eso nos disgustó, a mí especialmente, me hervía la sangre. No lo conocía, pero de antemano, sabía que no me agradaría._

 _En ese momento no lo entendí, sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando conocí a Giorno, que me di de lo que sucedía conmigo respecto al tema. Cuando Bruno se paró ahí con él y nos regañó por ignorarlo, no pude resistir mis impulsos de idiotez e ira contenida y oriné en esa estúpida tetera. ¡Y el muy hijo de puta lo bebió!_

 _Todos quedamos asombrados y cuando menos me di cuenta, Giorno estaba dentro de la conversación siendo el centro de tema, y por lo sencillos que siempre habían sido Mista y Narancia, supe que al menos ellos ya lo veían como parte de la banda. A pesar de mi disgusto me quedé donde estaba, a los pocos minutos todos charlamos sobre cualquier tontería y Giorno parecía solo otro miembro más, siguiendo algún comentario de los chicos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida._

 _Mi verdadero disgusto sucedió cuando, creyendo que no nos dábamos cuenta de su intención, Giorno y Bruno se levantaron, ausentándose para ir al baño. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos conocíamos el lugar bastante bien, fui el único que notó que caminaron en la dirección contraria, andando a la cocina, buscando privacidad._

 _Usé el mismo pretexto del baño -a pesar de que ya había desahogado mi vejiga en la tetera- para levantarme y mirar por el pasillo, aprovechando que Mista estaba comenzando sus charlas ridículas sobre chicas en las revisas de adultos y parecían bastante distraídos en el asunto. Cuando los miré a la distancia mi furia creció._

 _A pesar de que solo estaban parados en aquel lugar charlando en voz baja, me enfurecí. Era claro que compartían un secreto, o un algo, lo suficientemente grande e importante para ambos, pues con solo una mirada, con una o dos palabras que se soltaban, parecían entenderse. Solo con mirarse, ellos hablaban, ellos se entendían, ellos se decían millones de cosas en un sencillo destello ocular. Quizá en ese momento lo dudé pero ahora estoy bastante seguro._

 _Celos._

 _Es era la palabra que definía la rabia iracunda y el reconcomio combinado con desprecio y odio hacia Giorno._

 _Yo estaba ardiendo en celos._

 _Y no, me importaba -y me importa ahora incluso- una mierda el secreto que ellos tenían, de hecho, no eran celos causados por una suposición en donde yo asumiera que ellos tenían asuntos románticos o sostenían una clase de relación física. De hecho lo dudaba en demasía. Era esa confianza, esa manera de poder hablar por la mirada, esa cercanía que parecía tan natural en ambos, como si hubiesen nacido solo para conocerse, como si... como si fueran uno mismo._

 _Maldije para mis adentros y detesté la existencia de aquel chico, me resultaba repulsiva y nauseabunda la idea de que él, ese novato con apenas quince años encima, consiguiera doblegar y dominar de ese modo a Buccellati._

 _Tenía celos, moría de celos._

 _Quería ser como él._

 _Quería que Bruno me hablase sólo con la caricia de sus ojos, quería que reflejara esa complicidad en su rostro cuando estaba conmigo y no esa nula inmutación que arrastraba cuando estaba a mi lado. Clavé mis uñas en mi propia palma y giré sobre mis talones para regresar a la mesa. Tomé mis audífonos y el reproductor para luego salir del restaurante sin decir una palabra, Mista me gritó algo cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta principal pero no quise detenerme, no mientras ese tipo siguiera ahí._

 _Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento en la vida, más las que incluso podría contar. Pero, hay un montón de cosas también que no habría cambiado por nada, de lo que pasó ese mismo día en la tarde, de eso, no me arrepentiré jamás._

...

Estaba tendido en la cama individual de su habitación, una pequeña y oscura que tenía un ventana a la calle, aunque esta siempre permanecía cubierta con una gruesa tela negra que nunca dejaba pasar la luz del sol, era difícil determinar si era de noche o de día estando en ese lugar.

Abbacchio tenía la terca y determinada idea de que la única forma en la que podría conseguir algo de paz interior era siguiendo las órdenes de Buccellati, apegarse a lo que él le solicitara y dar la vida en ello. _Un soldado no tiene que pensar_ , se repetía con frecuencia cuando su mente a veces vagaba en la posibilidad de poseer algo valioso, por eso su habitación solo tenía un armario y un tocador sólo con un labial oscuro al frente. Todo lo demás estaba vacío, no necesitaba nada si era carne de cañón, después de todo.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento y admitía las cosas, la chica con la que salía, esa que había ocultado de Buccellati, estaba a su lado con la única idea de que este mismo se enterase un día y probar así que le había olvidado. Aun cuando no era cierto. Aun cuando planeaba dejar a la chica sin más. Aun cuando él sentía no merecer absolutamente nada y se rehusaba a conseguir y continuar con lo que la gente consideraba "una vida". Nada le traería más satisfacción que ser un vasallo de Bruno, pero se había acercado a ella con el propósito de satisfacer su propio orgullo y demostrarle a Buccellati y demostrarse a sí mismo que podía mirar a alguien más.

Y había fallado olímpicamente.

No solo por el hecho de que no sentía amor o genuina atracción por ella, sino que las cosas le habían resultado contraproducentes y _el tiro le había salido por la culata_. Él había imaginado que cuando Bruno se enterara la satisfacción correría por sus venas. Y lo que había ahora en sí no era más que profunda decepción. Incluso cuando creyó haber estado preparando para la indiferencia de este ante el tema, vivirlo en carne propia había sido tan escalofriante que superó su propia expectativa, quebrándolo.

Había guardado inútilmente, como un estúpido, la esperanza de que Buccellati presentara una reacción de celos, aunque fuera mínima, un poco de irritación o molestia, algo que probara que Bruno le correspondía. Pero guardar esa idea había sido una de las cosas más infantiles y ridículas que hubiera podido hacer, se daba lástima él mismo, se daba asco, se quería arrancar ese pensamiento y ser fuerte para no seguir tan afectado al respecto.

Y él, que había querido generar celos a través de su fantasiosa relación, había fracasado, derrumbándolo; y Buccellati, sin ningún esfuerzo, sin intentarlo, sin desearlo, lo había llenado de celos con aquel muchacho.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, manteniendo su masculino rostro serio y apretado en una expresión dura, solo las lágrimas y su respiración daban parte a que siguiera con vida. No quería llorar, por qué ante todos él ya no sentía, incluso para él mismo, cuando había muerto su compañero a manos de aquel malhechor su vida se había terminado. Vivir sin sentir era su nuevo pensamiento de vida. Pero ahí estaba, habiendo caído más temprano de lo que hubiera creído a una trampa que lo guiaba a un sentir, un doloroso sentir.

La puerta sonó en toques suaves contra la madera y él secó las lágrimas en un movimiento, pensando que sería Fugo queriendo discutir algún asunto del trabajo que les tocaba encargarse, quizá algo sobre niños y drogas, que era el tipo de cosas que los hacía tratar uno con el otro. Cuando abrió la puerta con su rostro totalmente limpio de algún rastro de congoja, sintió el dolor regresar a él como una ola gigantesca, arrastrándolo hacia el profundo mar de la desesperación y vacío existencial que generaba contenerse al estar a su lado.

—Abbacchio, hablemos, ¿quieres? — no respondió nada ante aquella voz, que aunque era masculina, le sonó a la suave melodía de un ave pequeña en su balcón. Quizá es que el shock no le había dejado responder en realidad, como fuera, no había tenido tiempo de razonar qué hacer o tiempo para pensar en lo que quería que hablaran.

— ¿Pasó algo? — cuestionó luego de un momento, mirando a Buccellati sentándose en la orilla de su cama, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con una pequeña palmada. Abbacchio obedeció de inmediato, como el fiel soldado que era.

—Entiendo que últimamente no te sientes a gusto, y aunque no estoy seguro de específicamente qué es… quiero que se solucione este asunto, necesito a todos los miembros del grupo en su mejor estado, y eso incluye el emocional — Abbacchio frunció ante esa palabra, enfadado con el hecho de que ahora ya no pudieran asumir que no albergaba sentimientos dentro de sí, había sido demasiado vulnerable y había demostrado bastante flaqueza frente a Bruno, debía admitir, así que en retrospectiva, que tuviera ahora encima a Buccellati con esas palabras, era, eventualmente, culpa suya.

—Estoy bien — replicó, frunciendo más su rostro y cruzándose de brazos, denotando así su molestia.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste del restaurante? — Abbacchio mordió su lengua, quedando atrapado en su propia afirmación, sinceramente no tenía nada bueno que responder a ello.

— ¿Y qué quieres de todos modos? ¿Vienes a pararte aquí a regañarme como si fueras mi madre y decirme que no me junte con los chicos malos de la cuadra? ¿Me darás "la charla" y la diferencia entre niños y niñas? ¿Revisarás mi mochila para ver si no me drogo? — Bruno bajó la mirada un momento, ligeramente dolido con lo que su compañero le decía en tono sarcástico. — No hay ningún problema conmigo. Así que pierdes tu tiempo, déjame solo — Pidió, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda a Buccellati, más para darse un momento y volver a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, sentía que se estaba alterando y que si Bruno no se iba terminaría por soltar toda la mierda que recorría su cabeza.

—No Abbacchio, estoy aquí por qué entiendo lo que te sucede, y si necesitas deshago al respecto, bueno, no te detendré — Bruno también se puso de pie, clavando su mirada en Abbacchio, quien abrió los ojos grandes ante aquellas palabras y se giró, totalmente iracundo.

— ¿A qué exactamente te estás refiriendo? — su pregunta sonó ácida, angostando los ojos y lanzando una mirada molesta a su jefe de equipo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Abbacchio. Si dejar de hacerlo te llevó a sentirte así… yo, puedo seguir cubriendo tus necesidades — Abbacchio se cubrió el rostro, totalmente incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, se sintió exasperado y totalmente ofendido de inmediato, juntándose a la ira que había acumulado en ese tiempo, por un momento pensó que su reacción sería física, una bastante agresiva.

— ¿Mis necesidades, dices? — Bruno retrocedió medio paso cuando encontró los ojos de Abbacchio, parecía un tanto enloquecido. — ¿Esa es tu forma de burlarte de mí? ¿Vienes aquí y ofreces seguir fingiéndome? ¿Quieres darme tu… tu cuerpo como si yo fuera un… una especie de animal…, un carroñero o pervertido enfermo que va seguir alimentando una idea vacía? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué quieres que yo me aferre a una caricia vacía? ¿Para qué participar en algo que no quieres hacer? ¿Por qué vienes y te paras frente a mí como si estuvieras a mi alcance? — Se aproximó dos pasos hasta él, quedando frente a frente en una pose bastante intimidante para con Buccellati. — ¿Para que yo esté feliz? ¿Para qué no te cause problemas en la banda? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido y absurdo que suena eso?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Buccellati!

—No es una estupidez — replicó el más bajo, sin una pizca de miedo aun cuando tenía a Abbacchio casi sobre él como un animal enloquecido. —Si te hace feliz, entonces me hace feliz — Abbacchio arrugó la frente y negó, totalmente convencido en que era una estupidez absoluta.

—Eres un imbécil — no habría querido insultarlo nunca, pero las palabras fueron más allá de sí mismo, además, en su discusión anterior había hecho un poco más que eso, en realidad. — ¿De dónde viene esa bazofia, eh? ¿Lo leíste en algún estúpido libro por ahí? Sí hay algo que no quieres hacer, es una estupidez que lo hagas solo por la felicidad de otro…

—No lo es. No es una estupidez, esa es la forma en que yo he decidido vivir, en la manera en la que yo creo que deben suceder las cosas — dijo, al tiempo, golpeó su propia mano en su pecho con determinación. —Yo, Bruno Buccellati, no he deseado otra cosa en mi vida que no sea la felicidad de otros, más cuando estos me importan. Y si es necesario sacrificarme en ello, si es necesario entregarlo todo por ese sueño, entonces lo haré — Abbacchio le miró como si no lo reconociera, y aunque tenía idea de que a Bruno le gustaba ayudar a la gente y era generoso con su equipo, jamás pensó que llegaría a esos extremos. —Entonces sí, Abbacchio, si eso te hace feliz, estoy dispuesto a ser partícipe.

—Estás loco — suspiró hondo, tratando de acomodar esas ideas en su cabeza. —Lo que dices, lo que haces… lo que serías capaz de hacer… es… es horrible… es… tan falso — Abbacchio volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos por la impresión. — ¿Qué hay de ti, entonces?

—Mientras lo que deseen no me afecte, lo haré. Mientras los haga feliz, lo haré — el albino negó, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras procesaba aquella confusa postura.

— ¿Y si me hiciera feliz tomarte aquí y ahora? — dijo, retador, con la intención de saber hasta qué punto llegaba la posición de Buccellati, pero este apenas parpadeó, tragando disimuladamente.

— Entonces hazlo — respondió, decidido, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, extendiendo un momento los brazos a los lados, como si con eso diera pie a que estaba entregando su cuerpo.

— Eres un demente — dijo Abbacchio, totalmente en desacuerdo. — ¿Acaso tú alguna vez has…? — Bruno negó de inmediato, pero aun así, no se movió de su lugar, sin cambiar de opinión. —Con mayor razón, esto que dices es una estupidez, Bruno. Tu sentido de la complacencia ha ido más allá, las sandeces que dices… son lo más estúpido que he oído, estás mal… estás demente… estás loco… — Bruno ni se inmutó, solo le miró con esos ojos que lo hacían sentir en casa.

—Pero a ti te haría feliz, ¿no? — Abbacchio no lo negó, pero tampoco afirmó nada. —Entonces, mientras tú estés bien con ello, yo puedo soportarlo — los nervios de Abbacchio no podían más, finalmente actúo guiado por la ira ante el sinsentido que se le presentaba delante, avanzando hasta Buccellati y sujetándolo del rostro con violencia.

— ¿Crees que las cosas son así, Buccellati? ¿Qué mientras a otros los haga felices entonces puedes hacer cualquier mierda mientras no te afecte físicamente a ti o a otros? — Bruno asintió aun en el duro agarre, afilando sus ojos en determinación. Abbacchio, fuera de sí, tratando de probar que la idea era por demás estúpida, totalmente enfurecido con el desinterés de Bruno al respecto, con su forma tan irritante de limitarse a un sí o un no del otro partícipe, se le fue encima, como una bestia iracunda.

Comenzó a besarlo como un demente, sintiendo ese tan anhelado cosquilleo en las costillas que había extrañado tanto, obligándolo como solía hacerlo a abrir la boca para profundizar el contacto. Esta vez Abbacchio le mordisqueaba los labios y pegaba su lengua con brusquedad, era un beso totalmente distinto a los que se habían dado antes, este estaba lleno de ira, de irracionalidad, por parte de ambos.

—Muévelos — dijo Abbacchio, separándose un momento de Bruno y clavando sus ojos opacos sobre los cristales brillantes del otro. —Los labios, muévelos, ya — ordenó, aprovechando la disposición absurda de Buccellati. Este asintió y Abbacchio reanudó el beso, sintiendo por primera vez una caricia labial correspondida, torpe y lentamente en movimientos que resultaban bastante tiernos y conmovedores, llevando a Leone al éxtasis absoluto con aquel suave movimiento sobre sus labios.

Empujó a Bruno hasta que este se recostó en su cama y su lacio cabello en hongo se extendió sobre su blanca almohada, luciendo exquisito, como todo él. Leone subió sobre Buccellati, dejando sus caderas a la misma altura y sus pelvis pegadas, besándolo ahora desde su posición sobre su delgado y fino cuerpo. Notó entonces que estaba realmente excitado, y que a pesar de que había comenzado esto con la idea de probarle a Buccellati que su idea era basura esperando el momento en que este se retractara, ahora estaba pensando seriamente que no quería que lo detuviera. Y que él tampoco se detendría, iba a tomar a Buccellati en ese momento, ya no estaba pensando, tampoco parecía importarle la idea de que todo sería no correspondido, su instinto y esa extraña picazón en el pecho que él aun reconocía como "genuino amor" lo estaban impulsando más allá de su capacidad de razonamiento. Ahora era una bestia, todo era piel, todo instinto y locura. Y ya no habría marcha atrás.

Se quitó la parte superior de su ropa, tirándola a un lado y quedándose solo en pantalones, dejando al aire su blanco y trabajado pecho, sintiendo su respiración vibrar cuando miró desde su altura a Buccellati, totalmente a su disposición, absolutamente entregado, y más que eso, entregándole sus ojos en ese momento, solo para él, en esa habitación. Sus ojos, zafiros incandescentes, recorrieron el abdomen y el pecho de Abbacchio, más por reacción al verlo desnudo que por morbo, pero sentir su piel así de expuesta siendo acariciada por la mirada de Bruno enloqueció a Leone, lo hizo acariciarse a sí mismo con sus palmas extendidas, siguiendo las huellas humeantes hipotéticas que marcaban el camino de su vista.

No esperó más, no pudo esperar más, se movió lo suficiente para quitarse toda la ropa, dejando expuesta su hombría, la cual estaba en su punto máximo, totalmente erecto, totalmente listo para el coito. —Mírame — indicó Abbacchio con voz grave, señalando su miembro en una leve movimiento con su cabeza.

Bruno tragó duro sin tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo esta vez, mirando el miembro de Abbacchio, como este había solicitado. Un éxtasis recorrió el cuerpo del albino y por un segundo sintió que se vendría solo con eso, con sentir aquellos ojos sobre de sí. De pronto, se sentía hermoso, se sentía una reliquia, bajo los ojos de Bruno, teniéndolos recorriendo su piel desnuda, lo hizo sentir que valía, que era absolutamente sexy, de principio a fin.

Esta vez necesitó tocarse su propio miembro, encontrándose deseable cuando estaba bajo aquella mirada. Su corazón saltó y algo caliente, eso que le daba picazón en el pecho todo este tiempo, pareció liberarse en una explosión, o se lo tragaba en una implosión; tratar de explicar con palabras los sentires en el lecho que propiciaba a las llamas más candentes del infierno era imposible, una tontería total.

Lo que sentía no tenía nombre.

Pero existía, lo que fuera, existía y le picaba la piel.

Debía admitir que jamás se había sentido de esa manera, incluso considerando el hecho de que Bruno le miraba con una expresión de cejas retorcidas en miedo y nerviosismo y no había ni un ápice de deseo o placer en él, Abbacchio se sintió bien, se sintió seguro, deseado. Se sintió amado..., amado por él mismo.

—Quítate la camisa — pidió apenas, Bruno, con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente ante la duda, obedeció con lentitud, como si fuera a arrepentirse en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo, solo endureció su expresión, dándose fuerzas él mismo, tenía la determinación más grande que cualquier otro hombre que conociera.

Abbacchio sonrió satisfecho y pasó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Buccellati, acariciando aquel tatuaje que rodeaba su cintura y se expandía a su pecho en figuras delicadas e insinuantes; era como una obra de arte plasmada en el más bello y terso de los lienzos. Quiso entonces, desde el más retorcido deseo brotando burbujeante desde lo más hondo de su pecho, dejar su marca sobre Buccellati. Pintar sobre él. Siendo este el modo más bajo y bestial, incluso antinatural que tenía de sentir que le poseía, que podía tomar un poco de él. O más bien, que él podía de ese modo pasar un poco de sí mismo a Buccellati.

Bajó y besó el cuello de Bruno, lo mordisqueó y lamió, lo chupó al punto que dejó una marca roja, luego otra y otra más, asegurándose de hacerlo justo donde sabía que la ropa le cubriría.

Cuidadoso y perdido en su tarea, besó los pectorales trabajados en un ancho pecho masculino, acariciando con sus manos todo lo que pudiera mientras su boca se dedicaba a probar aquel lienzo que se tendía sobre él sin resistencia, que le miraba con esos ojos de diamante y lo hacía creer que de verdad podía ser un artista.

El cuerpo de Buccellati comenzó a reaccionar por mero factor humano ante la estimulación cuando Abbacchio aumento el movimiento de su lengua contra aquellos botones caramelo, jamás pensó que sus tetillas serían lo suficientemente sensibles para crearle una erección, en realidad Abbacchio tampoco lo habría imaginado, solo lo hacía -al igual que todo lo demás- por mera y propia satisfacción egoísta.

Sin embargo, saber que el cuerpo de Bruno reaccionaba de todos modos -quisiera o no estar ahí-, lo motivó. Bajó sobre el abdomen del pelinegro, haciendo marcas de chupetones y dedicando mordidas lo suficientemente fuertes para dejar sus dientes sobre aquella piel, sonriendo a cada huella una vez que le contemplaba y cambiaba de sitio.

Llegó entonces al límite del pantalón y lo desató tan lento y cuidadoso que daba la impresión de que se rompería sí lo hacía con más velocidad. Bruno pareció sufrir ante aquella lentitud, no porque quisiera que fuera más rápido, sino porque el preámbulo a lo inevitable le erizaba la piel, pareciendo el suspenso digno de una cinta de terror.

Abbacchio destapó el pene de Buccellati arrojando la ropa al lado con desinterés; apenas tuvo su entrepierna enfrente engulló aquella pieza sin pensarlo dos veces. Jamás había tenido un miembro masculino en su boca, ni siquiera había visto uno de tan cerca, pero tenía la idea de lo que debería de hacer.

Sin poder evitarlo Bruno comenzó a excitarse más, al grado que Abbacchio ya no podía contenerlo en su boca, teniendo que comenzar con una felación más pronunciada que lo hizo tomar un ritmo adecuado en un suave vaivén donde parecía gozar solo con ver aparecer y desaparecer aquella pieza de carne dentro de su boca, borrando con suavidad la marca de su lápiz labial negro de la pelvis de Buccellati, quería poner unas marcas rojas justo en ese lugar. Bruno apenas parpadeaba, estaba recto y firme en su lugar, acostado como un tronco en esa cama, sin expresión, luchando contra aquel sonrojo y con los movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas que pedían moverse hacia arriba.

—Mira hacia acá— Abbacchio interrumpió su labor para hablar, jalando un poco a Bruno al frente para luego recorrerlo hacía atrás hasta que se recargara en la cabecera de la cama en una posición donde casi estaba sentado y podía mirar en su dirección con facilidad.

Abbacchio volvió a atender la entrepierna de Bruno y este, bastante tenso ya, le miró a pesar de todo. Lo observó con la misma franqueza y transparencia de siempre, con dignidad, con respeto, con todo ese torbellino de calor y resplandor que enloquecía a Leone, que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese punto en primer lugar.

Después de unos minutos y a pesar de ser nuevo en lo que hacía, sintió las contracciones en el abdomen bajo de Bruno, observando que este apenas y frunció las cejas y arrugó la barbilla cuando todo su semen salió disparado justo dentro de la boca de Leone en un fino y silencioso orgasmo, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso y feliz de probar aquel néctar que, en contra de su lógica común, disfrutó en demasía, bebiéndolo sin problemas pues el sabor resultó suave y la satisfacción de poder sentirlo en su garganta no tenía ningún precio.

Sin moverse de dónde estaba comenzó a hacer marcas en la pelvis de Bruno, moviéndose hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales también comenzó a chupar y acariciar, parecía querer beber de ellos, devorarlos, clavaba los dientes y deslizaba su lengua dejando el rastro húmedo de su saliva. Finalmente, luego de otro tortuoso preámbulo donde se dedicó a degustar las piernas y el abdomen bajo de Buccellati, siguió a lo que ya ansiaba con demencia.

Bruno lo supo y apretó los dientes ante la expectativa, aferrándose a la sábana a su alrededor con los dedos, como un gato, sin apartar los ojos de Abbacchio, quién finalmente levantó las piernas de Buccellati sobre sus hombros y se abrió pasó entre los suaves y redondos glúteos de Bruno, encontrando aquella pequeña entrada que contempló unos segundos antes de decidirse a acariciarla con los dedos, esta vez, al contrario de todo lo demás, con extrema suavidad.

Clavó su boca en la cavidad un momento después, paseando su lengua con la intención de lubricar y dilatar, ayudándose con los dedos en un nervioso e inexperto movimiento, no sabía más que la teoría sobre eso, y aunque realmente no tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, estar vigilado por Bruno lo hacía querer dar todo de sí.

Metió uno de sus dedos y posteriormente metió otro, sin esperar demasiado, no tenía ya más paciencia para eso. Bruno contuvo la respiración cuando Abbacchio abrió el compás de sus dedos dentro de él y forzó un tanto su cavidad, abriendo lo suficiente para que Leone asintiera para sí, satisfecho.

Abbacchio se quitó de dónde estaba y trepó en la cama, jalando a Buccellati de los brazos para que este se recostara de nuevo, dejando su cabeza en la almohada mientras él se colocaba de rodillas en medio de las piernas abiertas de Bruno. De pronto las luces azules que eran los ojos de Bruno se apagaron, pues este los cerró fuertemente en un claro signo de terror, de no querer mirar nada más de lo que seguía, de pensar que ocultarse detrás de sus párpados lo haría imaginar que no estaba sucediendo, de no querer saber que estaba en su primera vez y que no quería hacerlo.

Pero no había alternativa.

No había opción.

No había escapatoria ni forma de retractarse.

No, ya no.

—Ábrelos — tronó Abbacchio de inmediato, pues al segundo notó la ausencia de aquellos faros luminosos en su oscuridad. —Quiero que mires, quiero que veas todo, no los cierres ni un momento... pon tus ojos sobre mí — Bruno los abrió pesadamente y le enfrentó sin que el miedo se reflejara en ellos, con pasividad, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada de lo que sucedía. Y es que la mirada de Bruno, esas ventanas azules que daban al paraíso, estaban tan acopladas a mirar con la confianza que lo hacían, que a pesar de toda la inseguridad y miedo que yacía en su portador, sus cristales lucían tan limpios y puros como siempre.

Abbacchio sintió ese cosquilleo de nuevo y su pene vibró en impaciencia. Sin posponerlo más, colocó su virilidad en aquella estrecha entrada, empujando de una sin miramientos, sin ningún sentido de la consideración. Bruno abrió los ojos al tope un momento al sentir el miembro del otro invadirlo por completo; luego se forzó a relajar su expresión a pesar de que la terrible sensación no había disminuido ni un poco. Abbacchio se detuvo ahí un segundo para tratar de calmarse, de nuevo sentía que se venía apenas con eso, aquellos ojos lo enloquecían, se estaba perdiendo. Más, aún más.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, dando apenas dos embestidas lentas cuando ya no tuvo control y comenzó a moverse salvajemente, sosteniendo con rudeza las caderas de Bruno, empujándolas contra su propio cuerpo en un frenesí casi iracundo, clavando sus uñas en aquella piel, mirando como el otro cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto.

Cualquier otra persona en el lugar de Buccellati habría estado gritando. Gritando de dolor. Pero él ya no se sentía estar ahí, estaba en absoluto shock, en un trance auto inducido, ya no era él, era un cuerpo sin vida o pensamiento. Un algo que observaba y sentía pero no podía procesar, no quería procesar.

 _El acto entero fue entre un hombre y una estatua._

Abbacchio lo tomó como a un muñeco, como a un pedazo de trapo, lo movió y lo arañó, lo cargó y lo soltó, lo desgarró hasta la inclemencia, lo dobló y lo llenó, lo ultrajó hasta dejar su rastro en cada pedazo de piel que encontró. Le clavó las uñas, le marcó los dedos en su cintura, le hinchó la piel de los labios en besos posesivos, le dejó hematomas por doquier generados por movimientos y toques violentos. Le masturbó a media penetración hasta que logró hacerlo venir de nuevo.

Pero las manos de Bruno solo caían a los lados sin resistencia, su rostro inexpresivo le miraba pero detrás no había nada. Aunque a él no le importó.

El acto, a punto de terminar, llevó a Abbacchio a la epifanía, a rozar con los dedos la demencia, el mismo infierno, o quizá era el cielo. Se perdió en la odisea del pensamiento, en la realización de una idea, del concepto mismo de su existencia. Lo hizo reconsiderar el absoluto. La razón real de todo esto salió a la luz como un sol de entre las sombras lúgubres y densas de su mente, posicionándose como una estrella en lo alto que lo hizo entender sus actos, su sentir, su razón. Cayó sobre él como el manto cálido de una virgen y le dejó mirar a través de este, a través de la verdad que se exteriorizaba, que saltaba como chispa.

Entonces lo tuvo todo claro.

En medio del cosquilleo del éxtasis, lo entendió.

Se entendió.

Bajó hasta el rostro de Buccellati, posando sus manos largas de uñas negras sobre el cuello de este y apretó un poco, como si quisiera ahorcarle. Sus caderas aún se movían en el simplismo e instintivo acto de la reproducción, y ahí, a unos centímetros del rostro de Bruno, besó sus ojos.

No, no sus párpados, él _besó sus ojos_.

Porque besar sus ojos era besarse a sí mismo a través de ellos.

Era besar esa versión que Bruno le entregaba.

Besar sus ojos era entender el más puro de los amores: _el amor propio_.

Entendió entonces que él no amaba a Bruno, que él no lo quería y no lo deseaba como creía.

Él se amaba a sí mismo a través de él.

Los ojos de Bruno lo hacían amarse a sí mismo, lo hacían sentirse cómodo, lo hacían sentirse bien.

 _A sus ojos_ él se amaba.

Él amaba la versión de él mismo que Bruno le entregaba en esas pozas que miraban a todo mundo con amor. Y Abbacchio no podía contra ello. Él que siempre se había despreciado, lograba perdonarse y amarse cuando Bruno le miraba. Entendió que no había querido hacer el amor con Bruno, sino entregarse a esa versión de sí, acariciar esa versión de sí.

Cayó al lado de Buccellati en jadeos, empapado en su sudor y en el des-estrés del cuerpo luego del orgasmo, pero también, en confusión, en total iluminación propia, en realización. En desesperación. La verdad lo bofeteó de pronto, tan duramente que pareció morir y revivir en un mismo segundo.

Entonces lloró.

Los chicos no estaban en casa, pero si lo hubieran estado, de todos modos no lo habría tomado en consideración. Su llanto se componía de gritos y berridos, de golpes que daba contra su propia persona, en el rostro, en el pecho, tiraba de su cabello en una desesperación donde la ansiedad no le dictaba nada más que necesidad de desahogo. Sangró su propio labio en un golpe y luego comenzó a arañar sus brazos, gritando aún, envuelto en una crisis.

Buccellati, a su lado, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana y finalmente cerró los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo, gimoteando y girando su rostro al lado contrario de su acompañante, saliendo finalmente y lentamente del shock en el que había sumergido su conciencia, ignorando el hecho de que Abbacchio ahora mismo se flagelaba mentalmente y clavaba sus uñas negras en sus propios brazos creando surcos de sangre y piel removida por sus imprudencias.

Ambos lloraron. Uno silencioso y calmo, como si no lo hiciera, dejando sus lágrimas de cristal caer suaves hasta perderse sobre la tela de la almohada; cada lágrima rodaba en una danza llena de gracia desde sus párpados cerrados de largas y negras pestañas, lo hacía lucir como un muñeco de porcelana con destellantes y miniaturas piezas de cristal en sus mejillas.

El otro vociferaba todos los insultos que conocía para sí mismo y convulsionaba preso del llanto, preso de la decepción, de la conciencia que no hacía más que avergonzarlo y asquearlo. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había creído, se derrumba y él solo podía llorar en una agonía asfixiante.

Millones de " _hubieras_ " corrían por su mente pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, todo estaba hecho.

Se odio más, y al tiempo sintió que por primera vez podía admitir que se amaba, que no se veía como el monstruo de largos dedos negros repulsivos, que dejaba ese cascarón de podredumbre, que dejaba de ser un monstruo que sufría, esa abominación patética que se consumía todos los días en su propio y cansado fuego. Se había perdonado un poco a pesar de su reciente y atroz acto. Y se amó.

Él se amaba.

—Perdóname. Lo siento. Perdóname… — murmuró a Bruno, luego lo gritó repetidas veces y se lamentó el hecho de que estuviera involucrado de esa terrible manera, de que fueran sus ojos, o más bien, la forma en que lo veía lo que lo había llevado a sentirse lo suficientemente valiente para darse otra oportunidad, para abrirse a creer en sí mismo una vez más. Una _última_ vez.

Buccellati le extendió los brazos, quizá porque también quería consuelo o quizá porque su corazón era demasiado grande y demasiado bueno. Abbacchio se aferró a su pecho y lloró lo que tenía que llorar, Bruno finalmente recobró la compostura y le sujetó con genuina preocupación contra su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos, ni uno supo cuánto, Leone se sintió listo y lo dejó partir.

Bruno se puso lentamente la ropa de espaldas a Abbacchio, este en silencio observó sobre la piel de Buccellati sus propias uñas y sus dedos marcados en feas -aunque no tan pronunciadas- huellas de sus descontrolados actos. La culpa lo invadió de nuevo, pero no hubo nada más que añadir.

— ¿Estás feliz? — preguntó Bruno, aún de espaldas, detenido justo frente a la puerta, antes de finalmente marcharse.

—Sí — respondió apenas el otro, en un susurro tan suave que no estaba seguro si realmente lo había dicho.

—Entonces me alegro, todo está bien — sonrió para sí mismo y giró la perilla, abandonando así aquel cuarto.

...

 _Al siguiente día, partimos por el tesoro de Polpo._

 _El resto de cosas nos han empujado hasta el día de hoy, donde la vida se nos voltea en una situación inesperada. Y también desesperada. Fugo balbucea algunas cosas mientras acomodo ciertas ideas en mi propia cabeza, aunque todo me da vueltas de forma vertiginosa, logro entender que pensar en esa noche no tan lejana en el pasado solo me da la respuesta de la que no debí dudar ni por un segundo._

— _Sí, Fugo tiene razón, Buccellati. Lo que estás haciendo es el equivalente al suicidio. No podrás descansar sin importar a donde vayas... ¡Y yo juré lealtad a la banda, no a ti! — las palabras salieron de mi boca de forma fluida, provistas de la razón y el sentido común que cabe dentro de todos los seres humanos. Buccellati, un poco lejos de mí, cerró los ojos, claramente dolido con mis palabras, pero también en una expresión donde parecía entender mi punto a pesar de no estar de acuerdo o no esperarlo de mí. Oh, Buccellati, tan considerado incluso en situaciones como estas. —Sin embargo...— me levanté de aquel asiento improvisado de concreto, avanzando en su dirección sin más duda sobre mí, traer aquella sensación de vuelta a mis pensamientos me había dado la fuerza para no flaquear más. Mirarme en Buccellati, me hacía sentir capaz de cosas que incluso no podría hacer, era más fuerte de lo que de verdad era. — Soy un hombre que no tiene un lugar adonde regresar, ni algún lugar al cual llamar hogar. He sido rechazado por este país y por su sociedad. Y si siento una verdadera calidez, es cuando estoy contigo, Buccellati — no le miré para no flaquear mi razón y demostrar mi debilidad ante mis compañeros, solo seguí derecho hasta trepar al bote._

 _Giorno me dedicó una sonrisa y yo le grité alguna cosa ácida, quizá por mera costumbre o para que no notase que tenía miedo; sin embargo pude mirar sus ojos, los ojos de Giorno por primera vez sin el recelo que aguardaba en mi corazón._

 _Mista se unió y partimos finalmente. Narancia, cargado de decisión y firmeza, de mucha madurez, se decidió a última hora a acompañarnos al final de este camino. Él gritó algunas cosas y cuando logré oírle lo entendí sin mayor meditación. Sí, Trish era igual a él. Era igual a mí. Igual a todos nosotros que no habríamos pasado más allá de vagabundos o convictos, escoria, basura de la que la gente se reía y señalaba. Gente a la que todos traicionaban._

 _La vida es demasiado corta que parece injusta, lo bueno de ella es que siempre te ofrece una segunda oportunidad._

 _Buccellati era, para todos nosotros -desahuciados y abandonados- esa segunda oportunidad. Era un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Bruno era el sol, el salvavidas, la manta cálida en el frío o la guía en la oscuridad. Era los brazos que te llevan cuando ya no puedes más. Era la última fuerza en un cuerpo moribundo. Era la esperanza, esperanza para personas como nosotros, para basura como yo._

 _Era un Dios._

 _Era un demonio._

 _Depende de cómo lo veas._

 _Cenizas y algodón, fuego y hielo, demencia y raciocinio._

 _Hay un gran abismo entre lo que sabes y lo que sientes, después de todo._

 _Buccellati recargó a Trish en sus piernas y la miró con un dejó de amor y ternura en sus ojos, yo reí para mis adentros sin gracia, quizá nunca entendería sus sentimientos, pero él quería protegerla. Y protegerla a ella era protegernos a todos nosotros. Buccellati nos hacía sentir vivos y nos daba fuerza para querer seguir adelante, nos daba ganas de continuar el camino, nos hacía pensar que valía la pena vivir la vida._

 _Giorno me miró cuando yo sonreí abiertamente ante la escena y volví a encontrarme con sus ojos. Los ojos de Giorno despedían una extraña sensación que te hacía sentir confiado,_ el brillo de sus ojos _me hizo entender también que era esa la razón por la que Bruno y el resto depositaron toda su confianza en él sin rechistar. Quizá, en el futuro, Giorno sería también un dador de sueños y plantaría la esperanza en los demás, así como había hecho Bruno conmigo._

 _Mientras tanto, teníamos que luchar para que ese futuro existiera. Y para eso, necesitábamos ganar esta pelea._

 _Al final del día, la vida no era más que un efímero y absurdo tránsito entre dos eternidades de nada._

 _Estaba en nuestras propias manos elegir qué hacer con él._

 _No importaba si moría -no lo dudaba ni un poco-, pero si era por proteger estos sueños, por proteger estos ojos que daban esperanza a todo aquel que lo necesitaba, entonces lo haría. El mundo necesitaba a hombres como Buccellati, a gente como él que te extendiera la mano y te ofreciera una segunda oportunidad justo cuando estás en el hoyo._

 _Personas que a sus ojos, fueras alguien más. Alguien mejor._

 _Y si era por él, entonces moriría._

 _Si era salvando ese sueño, valía la pena seguir._

 _Leone Abbacchio murió a los 21 años en la isla de Cerdeña en Abril del 2001._

 _Bruno Buccellati murió a los 20 años en el centro de Roma el 6 de Abril del 2001._

 _Sus tumbas yacen juntas en Napolés . Giorno Giovanna, actual jefe de la mafia construyó un monumento con sus nombres en el cementerio, a sus pies en letras doradas resalta la frase "_ _Thought the chains of destiny, know that a noble heart is strong as a diamond, and as free as golden wind in the sky._ _Though you may be imprisoned in a sea of Stone, you can keep walking toward the light. There´s always a blessing waiting in the wings, and as many signposts to guide you as there are stars in the sky. Go now, and journey beyond the stars!"_

 _La mujer con la que Abbacchio se frecuentaba resultó en cinta. Dio a luz en las afueras de Pompeya el 15 de diciembre del 2001. La mujer murió en labor de parto. El paradero del bebé es desconocido._

* * *

 **NA. De ante mano gracias si alguien llegó hasta aquí. Si algo no se entendió, tienen preguntas o sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelas saber. No quiero defender a Abbacchio pero espero puedan al menos comprender un poco su postura, según yo no hizo nada malo (?). Vento Aureo es mi arco favorito y poder expresar un poco de este amor a través de esta corta historia me hizo muy feliz, así que eso, ojalá haya expresado correctamente mi punto, y demostrado mi amor por Bruno, Abbacchio y por la maravillosa obra que es Jojo´s (mi historia/anime/manga favorito).**

 **Sin más, saludos cordiales.**


End file.
